The Prison of Hell
by CKY666HIM
Summary: spider-Mans spidey senses are tingling towards an old prison off the coast of New York city. Spider-Man has a bad feeling about this place.
1. SpiderMan Gets the Sense

( ) if something is surrounded by these it means someones in thought  
  
Chapter 1: Spider-Man Gets the Sense  
  
Spider-Man: "Now you kids gotta remember to stay out of the streets, okay?" Children: "Yes mister Spider-Man." Spider-Man: "Now I've got to go too another call for help so you stay out of trouble kids." Children: "Bye Spider-Man!  
Spider-Man shoots his web off to a nearby building then the next until you could no longer see him. Spider-Mans sense was coming from a old abandoned prison off the coast of New York city, really close to the Statue of Liberty. Spider-Man swings from the closest building he could find the place and lands in front of the huge wooden gate to the prison. As soon as Spider-Man landed he felt a sudden cold wave of fear, none like he ever felt before. Before he went into the prison he did a quik search on his mini laptop to find information about this place, what he found was very disturbing. (hmmmm..Coloform prison has been here since the early 1600's. Due to many strange happenings prison was closed down in 1978. During the prisons long history it was a Puritan settlement, Civil war fort, POW camp during World War 2. Then after that turned into one of America's worst asylums. Strange, in 1999 building reopened as a prison for people who have commited some of the worst crimes ever, and its still open today. gotta go in there and find out whats wrong.) Spider-Man pushes the intercom system button to tell them to let him in. Spider-Man: "Let me in please, I'm Spider-Man and I sensed a problem in this building." Guy on Intercom: "come in here quik Spider-Man, I'm surrounded, no please dont gahhhh........ Spider-Man: "Oh no!  
Spider-Man tried with all his might to get the door open, he finally got it open enough for him to get in. What Spider-Man saw was horrific when he came in. On the right of the room there was a guard slumped over in a chair, decapitated with his head in his lap, The phone in his hand and on the wall behind the guard written in blood was "You did this to us, so we did it back!" Spider-Man took a look at the floor and saw what looked like a flood of blood. Spider-Man looked to the left of the room and saw the desk with the prison monitor screens, Spider-Man walked over to the desk and went behind it and saw the guard that asked for help, the man was sliced in half but the blade was still in his torso and it was keeping the man alive! The man said with a raspy whisper "Take the blade out of me." Spider-Man did the deed unwillingly. Spider-Man took the blade, the man flinched then was finally out of his misery. (I think something really strange is going on here ,but I'm going to find out what it is!) 


	2. Insane

Chapter 2: Insane After Spider-Man saw the massacre in the main entry way, he didn't want to continue. But inside he knew he had to, because his spidey senses were still tingling. Spider-Man pushed the button to open the iron bar gate, he slowly walked over to the entrance of the cell blocks to make sure whatever did this wasn't around. Once Spider-Man walked into the cell block A he heard a voice, but he wasn't sure where it was coming from. Voice: "It's all your fault that your uncle died, and you also killed innocent people while in the process of saving others, It's all your fault!!" Spider-Man: "Whose there!" Voice: "Just call me, Dr. Trigger." Spider-Man: "I read about you on the internet, you performed inhumane experiments on patients when the aslyum was open in the mid 1800's!" Dr. Trigger: "All I did was cut off limbs and attach other things to the body where the limbs used to be. Such as swords, revolvers, and some inventions that I've made up myself." Spider-Man: "How are you talking to me?!" Dr. Trigger: "You'll find that in this prison there are many tortured souls who will try and kill you! Then you'll also find the souls of the people who made those souls tortured, they'll also try to kill you! you'll find prisoners who are scared and will try and kill you, some prisoners who are angry and they'll try and kill you , and also guards who are confused, they'll try and kill you to!" Spider-Man: "So basically everybody I meet will try and kill me?" Dr. Trigger: "Yes, and just to tell you this prison seems to bring the worst side out of a person so be careful. HaHaHaHa....." Dr. Triggers voice disperses, leaving Spider-Man dazed. Spider-Man soon snappeds out of it. Spider-Man looked around to notice that there are three ways to go, Spider-Man chose to go straight forward. As Spider-Man walked down the hallway he look in the different cells noticing that every inmate in this part was dead, either decapitated or stabbed to death, mass amounts of blood on the cell walls. As Spider-Man continued walking down the hallway he heard giggling along with the sound of swords scraping against a stone wall or ceiling, Spider-Man didn't want to pay attention to these noises and kept on walking towards the door at the end of the hallway. When he got to the door and was reaching towards the handle, the whole door shook and heard the scream of a man and the sound of many machine guns firing. (Whatever was behind that door must be big!) Spider-Man thought. 


End file.
